


pins and needles

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Summary: in which eren gets revenge on you
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 20





	pins and needles

you hated everything about him, you hated eren yeager and everything he stood for. you hated the goofy smile on his face when he came to talk to you, you hated the way he’d help you. and that’s why in this very moment you wanted nothing more than to smack the smile right off his face, why did this nobody think it was okay to talk to you.

“and that’s, why I want to take you on a date,” eren said, looking at you. you had missed half of what he had said, you had been ignoring him ever since he took a seat next to you. you turned to eren with a look of disgust on your face, “ now tell me why you think you deserve a date with someone like me you pathetic loser, go back to your pathetic mom, oh wait you can’t” you said cupping Eren’s cheeks in between your fingers. 

you pushed eren to the ground. with one last look at eren, you walk over him before you feel him grabbing your foot, and tripping you, before climbing on top of you. this was Eren’s breaking point, you could bully eren all you wanted but the minute you talked about his mother that was his breaking point.

“ why are you shaking? i havent even done anything to you yet,” eren said. he was so close to you, you could heart is heartbeat, slow and calm, unlike yours which was beatig fast and erratic. the closeness of his body to yours made you blush, had he always been this handsome, his long brown hair hanging infront of your face, his green eyes looking directly into yours.  
“ look at you, so pretty under me,” eren said, whispering into you ear. eren leans in close to you lips, roughly kissing you. you moan into the kiss, his hand roaming your body. eren breaks from the kiss saying “ you know what they say about people who are mean to other, it means they like them.”

you could’nt possibly like eren, there was no way, but the way your body was reacting to him right now, made you belive differently. the closeness of his body made you dizzy, his breathe tickling the side of your neck as he let marks on your skin.

“ just say no if you want me to stop” eren said looking up from your neck. “k-keep going” you said weakly. eren trails his fingers up your tummy, his hand landing on your breast as he cups them, using his free hand to push your shirt up, “bite” he says in a harsh tone, shoving your shirt into your mouth. you could tell he was getting desperate, his movements had become rough and messy. 

eren slides his fingers down your tummy, under your skin moving the soft cotton fabric to the side as he rubs your folds softly moan soflty, grabbing his hand putting it on your throat. eren looked up at you smirking,, you yelp at his cold slender fingers enter your core. pumping them in in out, his grip on your throat tightens. you have never felt this way before, the way his longer fingers fit in you perfectly its like they were made for you.  
“ thats it baby, look at you. you gonna cum on my fingers like a good girl” eren said, kissing you again. eren rubs you clit with his thumb as his finger curl inside you, brining you to yout climax. eren slides his fingers out of you and puts them into his mouth, as he stands up walking out of the classroom, leaving you to think about what just happened.


End file.
